


Unspoken

by DixieDale



Category: Garrison's Gorillas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 09:55:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16595651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DixieDale/pseuds/DixieDale
Summary: How many words are left unspoken?   Six scenes with the unspoken thoughts of two of the characters, along with the Aftermath to each scene.





	Unspoken

ONE  
*A Small Conference Room at London HQ:

Major Johns:  
{"He's listening; that's a relief. At least, I think he is; for a moment there, I thought he wasn't going to, but that must have been a trick of the light, that flash in his eyes, the tightening of his jaw. No, I must have imagined that. I was worried he wouldn't listen, not from what I've heard recently, not from some of the debriefing reports. Still, he has to see what they really are, scum; that he has to keep an iron grip on them, can't ever let himself trust them. Oh, they're useful scum, I'll admit, but still scum; easily replaced if they don't survive. Heaven knows there's plenty of others like them. Still, he's West Point trained, battle-proven, smart. Yes, I'm sure he's listening."} 

Lieutenant Craig Garrison:  
{"Someday, when this is all over, if I survive, I'll do more than stand here, biting my tongue, like a proper military officer, listening to the total bullshit you're spouting about my men. For now, I'll listen to your sanctimonious lecture, for their sake, but I'll be damned if I'll treat them that way, like they're worthless scum! They risk their lives every time we go out on a mission, for the job, for me. They've proved themselves time and time again! Someday, Major Johns, I swear, someday I WON'T bite my tongue!"}

AFTERMATH: Garrison had headed back to pick up those maps he'd requested, still fuming, then to his vehicle to head back to the mansion. He was already almost out of the city when he pulled over, trying to remember that scrap of conversation from a few weeks ago. Taking his bearings, he turned around and ended up in that little shop that probably was known to relatively few. Making his selections, he cleaned out his wallet, ruefully noting there was nothing keeping the two folds of leather apart anymore. {"Lucky I have a little stashed in the safe."}. Taking his packages, he settled back into the jeep, putting the precious bottle of good whiskey on the floorboards, wrapped in the spare blanket he kept in the back seat. Nestled alongside was the small tin of tea, the best the shop had to offer. Only the open road heard his triumphant, "there, Major Johns! THAT'S what I think of my men!"

TWO  
*The Sitting Room at The Cottage:

Lieutenant Craig Garrison:  
{"I love your mouth, that wide curve of your lower lip. That, along with the almost somber, almost resigned and slightly sad look in your eyes, like you're sure I'll come to my senses, change my mind, turn my back. Well, I won't change my mind. Change my mind??? I want to stretch out my forefinger and trace that curve, want to turn that look into something less sad, more intense, more . . . Damn it, Goniff! I want so much more than I ever dreamed I could possibly want. More than I ever dreamed I could possibly have. I'm not worthy of this gift, I know that! This isn't me! I'm just not this lucky! How did I get this lucky???"}

Goniff:  
{"Ruddy 'ell! Don't look at me like that, Craig, like I'm so much more than w'at I am! I'm just me; I can't live up to that look. And it'll tear my 'eart out when you finally figure that out, and turn away. W'at the 'ell am I supposed to do then??? W'at the 'ell am I supposed to do when you walk away???"}

AFTERMATH: He'd watched Craig, trying to interpret that faint wondering smile. Trying to focus only on the moment, not letting any sign of his apprehension, his worry about how it would all eventually turn out show in his own face. He'd watched, hell, drowned in the melting gaze of those green eyes, feeling his resolve melt along with the sight. His own eyes now showed not so much a protest as an upheaval of emotion, of his senses. What followed, he had no way of categorizing. Just that one slow movement of the taller man's finger across his mouth, and he stopped trying to be sensible. His senses were aflame, his mind melting with the heat! "Craig! Oh my god, Craig!" 

THREE  
*On A Mission On The Outskirts Of Paris:

Chief:  
{"Casino, where the hell are you??? Shoulda finished your part of the job a couple a hours ago. Shoulda been here by now. Damn it, Pappy, the Warden's gonna be pushin to start out to the exit point when he and Actor gets back; he can't wait, you know that! He's gotta get that info back to HQ. Where the hell are you?? I can't leave you, you gotta know that!!! You're my soul! You're what grounds me! I can't leave you but I can't let the Warden go off without my backup either. You can't do this to me, damn it!!!"}

Casino:  
{"Shit!!! They're gonna give me all kinds a grief over doing anything this dumb! Goniff's gonna nag and fuss over me for gettin shot. Warden's gonna be pissed about me letting that Kraut slip up behind me, messin up his pretty plan. Hell, who woulda expected such a sweet, pretty little thing like that to be a Gestapo agent??? Beautiful's gonna act all superior, like HE aint ever got distracted by a dame. And the Indian? He's gonna take a swing at me for sure, once we get back. Been on a real tight string lately, all snarly; don't know why. Catch him staring at me sometimes, those dark eyes not letting anything show. Sometimes, wish I could read his mind. But that's stupid; not like I'd see what I want to see there. Better off not knowing, I guess; probably just find out he's thinking about decking me over something I've done."}

AFTERMATH: "Forget to duck again, Pappy? Gonna get your head shot off one a these days!" Chief growled, pulling the stained shirt and jacket aside gently, his brusque manner not hiding his deep concern. 

"Yeah, well, I was little distracted," Casino replied. 

Goniff leaned in and sniffed, wrinkling his nose at the smell of jasmine perfume. "She worth getting shot??" 

Casino didn't even look in their resident pickpocket's direction, keeping his eyes focused on Chief's, the worry, that spark of something beyond worry, something more personal in those brown eyes. "Stone bitch, Goniff, and ugly as sin. Shoulda known she was Gestapo." Just what point he was trying to make, even he didn't know, but that flicker of a smile on Chief's face, he knew he'd done alright.

FOUR  
*At The Side Of An Overturned Jeep In Belgium:

Casino:  
{"My throat's too dry to keep talking. Sides, talkin at him aint done any good so far! He never was any good at listening anyway, though that never stopped him from chattering away like a monkey! Goniff, damn it, wake up! We've got to make tracks out of here, and you've gotta to be on your feet cause I can't carry you, not with this busted shoulder! Come on, ya damn fool Limey! I aint leaving you behind, I can't! But we gotta get to the rendezvous point, meet up with the others!! Damn it, man! Wake up!!"}

Goniff:  
{"Blimy, Casino! Stop nattering at me. I'm trying, aint I??? Just let it rest for a minute while I figure out why I cant get my ruddy eyes open!"}

AFTERMATH: "I was TOO trying, Casino! Ruddy 'ell, w'at do you think? I was WANTING to be laying on my arse in a ditch just waiting for the Krauts to come along??!" They were making their way slowly toward the rendezvous point, Casino with his one good arm around Goniff's shoulders helping guide the smaller man whose vision was still blurry, Goniff's arm tight around Casino's waist to help support his listing team mate. 

"Yeah, well, it didn't look like it to me, ya dumb Limey! Duck and roll, aint that right? Sheesh! If you can do it jumping outta a damned airplane, or a second story window, how come you couldn't do it jumping outta a jeep??!" 

They were still bickering when Garrison and the others drove up behind them. "You guys want to walk all the way, or you want a lift?" 

FIVE  
*London, In The Dining Room Of The Finest Hotel Still In Existence:

Actor:  
{"Isabella! I never expected her to be here, Lynn, I swear! She was so far in my past, I would never have imagined her reappearing. Surely you cannot blame me for that! And it is not what it looks like! I will explain, everything, in private; it is going to be alright, I promise. Please!"}

Lynn:  
{"I was prepared for the women showing up, probably a lot of them considering all the stories I've heard. Old girl friends, old 'associates'. Elegant, beautiful, certainly, but no one I couldn't deal with. But this? 'Husband'. She called him 'husband'. Talked of 'our daughter'. Of all the things I expected, somehow I never expected that. I must have the oddest look on my face; I wish I had a mirror to see if that polite smile is still there. I can't tell; my face, my whole body, my mind, it all feels numb."}

AFTERMATH: "And I'd prefer you didn't mention any of this to anyone, either about meeting Isabella or what I've told you, Lynn. Especially Craig and the others." He searched her face, her eyes trying to see if she believed the story he'd just told her. With Lynn, well, she was a superb actress, he knew that. 

She raised her eyes to his, considering. {"Does he want me not to say anything because of just how much static the guys will give him? Or is it that what he's told me is pure fiction, and he's worried they might know, might tell me differently?"}. She thought of that song she'd heard Meghada working with, strumming the chords softly, singing the words even more softly. *'How many arms have held you, and hated to let you go? How many, how many, I wonder? But I really don't want to know'* [I Really Don't Want To Know - Don Robertson/Howard Barnes, as sung by Bonnie Guitar]. 

Making her decision, {"no, I don't know that he's telling me the truth, but then, I really DON'T want to know. If I knew, I might have to do something. No, I don't want to know."} she nodded, "yes, I agree that's for the best. They'll tease you unmercifully otherwise. Let's just hope sweet Isabella and her daughter don't show up again when the guys are around; it could get awkward." Actor heaved a deep sigh of relief. 

SIX  
*Germany, When Their 'Easy Mission' Turns Into Maybe A LAST Mission For A Betrayed And Cornered Craig Garrison:

Lieutenant Craig Garrison:  
{"I don't see a way out of this, and no one will ever know how much I regret that. I wanted us to live and laugh and love, together. I never wanted it to end like this, in a rain of bullets and blood. Still, you're on the outside, you and the others; they haven't seen any of you yet. Actor has the exit plan; go, get the hell out of here; get back home to Meghada. She knows what to do if I don't come back. She'll see you all safe."}

Goniff:  
{"Sometimes, I 'ave to wonder just what crosses your mind! Did you really think you would get away with a crazy stunt like that??! Gonna get yourself killed one a these days, Craig! You and all a the rest of us!!! Is it worth it? Is it really worth it, listening to all those idiots at HQ, taking w'at they say like it's gospel??? Blimey, you're smarter than that! We NEED you to be smarter than that!!! Prob'ly just expect us to pick up and leave you 'ere, too! Well, that aint gonna 'appen; you can just yell at us later. If there is a later."}

AFTERMATH: He was raging at them, pacing up and down in what little room the submarine mess had to offer. Casino rolled his eyes at the others, wincing as he took a sip of the god-awful black liquid the cook swore was coffee. Chief was just sitting back, that little twitch of his lips being anyone else's version of an amused grin. Actor, he was going over his notes, trying to figure out how they could present that whole mess in somewhat of a more favorable light. Goniff? Hell, he didn't care. He'd listen to Garrison spit and spout and yell all the way back to London, even to Brandonshire, if necessary. Having him back with them, more or less in one piece, that made all the rest irrelevant. 

Garrison was still carrying on. "You could have gotten yourselves killed, you know that, don't you??! And what purpose would that have served??? It sure as hell wouldn't have gotten that information back to HQ!!! Just what the hell were you thinking???" 

Casino stretched, groaning in relief of not having bullets flying over his head. "Pretty much the usual, Warden. That the trip back would be boring as hell without you yelling at us about something." 

That got a chuckle from Actor, then Chief, and Goniff was grinning a very weary but very genuine grin. "Told you before, Casino. The Warden, 'e just likes to give us a little fatherly advice after these jobs is over," looking over at those green eyes, anger now turning to sheepish embarrassment at having yet again lost his temper with the ones who'd pulled his ass out of the fire. 

"'Ere, 'ave some a this," peering in deep suspicion into his cup, "whatever the ruddy 'ell it is. Least, it aint as bad as w'at you make, Warden." That got a smattering of chuckles from the guys. 

And shaking his head at his crew of wild cards, Garrison gave a snort of laughter, "well, as long as it's not as bad as mine," and stretched out his hand for the cup.


End file.
